phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Gi Gue
: "'Test Code Level Alpha Subject: Native Creature' That's what they called it. 'Mutated giant bee found in Seaside area.' We call it Gi Gue here at the Lab. 'Gi Gue controls numerous small bees.' They are called Gee. Their relationship works just like the queen bee and soldier bees. Also Gi Gue carries a powerful energy charge on its stinger. Gi Gue have also been observed creating net-like barriers. Don't treat them as insignificant creatures. They're dangerous." : — Elly and Calus in the Central Control Area: Seaside Area Gi Gue is a monster found in Phantasy Star Online. It is a Native lifeform that exists around the Gal Da Val Island region. The player is forced to fight one at the end of the Seaside Area, and several more during the climb of the Control Tower or quests like A New Hope and the Phantasmal Worlds. General Data Gi Gue has the appearance of an oversized hornet, with a color scheme of a blue head and a brightly colored body made up of red, orange and yellow scales. The Gi Gue's first attack is it's homing breath attack. The breath is difficult to dodge and can do quite a bit of damage. Gi Gue fires up to 3 missiles at a time, one second apart from each other. It also has a chance of causing the player to become confused on impact. However, Gi Gue will not do this attack at melee distance or if it cannot see you. And in some scenarios, the missiles fly off course and ignore you. At melee distance, the Gi Gue can cast Jellen and Zalure to make you weaker. The amount of ATP and DFP removed is based on difficulty, game mode, and how much ATP and DFP the player has. It casts before flying away sometimes. For defense, the Gi Gue can erect a natural barrier from its body to disrupt weapons and projectiles, causing them to miss. If a person does try to attack Gi Gue when the barrier is risen will be met with a counter attack. The Gi Gue's counter attack is an explosive spore that is fired out it's abdomen like a rocket. Upon impact, it will explode, doing fire damage to the target, and any other players nearby. There is a chance on Ultimate and most of the IDs, you can get Gi Gue's Body upon killing Gi Gue. The body can be refined by Dr. Montague into the Gi Gue Launcher. This weapon allows the player to fire explosive spores at other enemies. Battle Strategy Gi Gue is mostly about timing your attacks, more than it is blindly damaging it. When it drops from the sky for the first time, approach it and deal as much damage as you can. It will be helpless until it sees you or flies. Your first step would try to get near Gi-Gue and out of it's sight, so you aren't constantly pelted by homing breath. If you do get confused, use Anti Level 4+ or Sol Atomizers to cancel the effect. When you attack it, you should try to use less multiple hit weapons like Mechguns, Double Sabers and Twin Swords. During your combo, the Gi Gue may erect the barrier, and you will accidentally hit it. At point blank range, there is no hope of you dodging the explosive spore. To know if it will cast the barrier, hit it with one attack. If it doesn't erect the barrier, quickly do as many attacks possible before it Jellen and Zalures you and/or flies away to a different location on the field. If you are with more than one person, the explosive spore attack will only be shot towards 1 player. All players, including the targeted player should move away from the explosive's impact site, to avoid getting more than 1 person involved. However, Gi Gue is vulnerable during the firing phase, so other players that are still attacking Gi Gue can get free shots on it. Just be cautious as he will erect his barrier upon completion of the animation. Forces should use Barta and Grants. Just be careful not to cast your spells when the barrier is erected, for the spell will deal 0 damage and cause Gi-Gue to counter attack. If you are doing the quest A New Hope, you will get Mr. X as an ally to fight Gi Gues and other monsters. Mr. X however is more of a curse than he is a blessing against Gi Gue. It's difficult to tell what Gi Gue's target is until he either fires homing breath or fires an explosive spore. And he will blindly attack Gi Gue until it's destroyed, you're dead or you leave the area, even if the barrier is up or not. If Gi Gue fires explosive spores at Mr. X, don't stand near him while you attack Gi Gue. Mr. X will take 0 damage from any attacks and he is immune to Jellen and Zalure. Megid will not work on Gi Gue, regardless of level and difficulty. Gi Gue has no means of physical attack. It is not necessary to cast Jellen on this enemy. Stats Legend : Offline stat / Online stat Special Drops Monster in Quests Note the location for Quit After. This tells the area you should go back to town and reinitialize the game/quest. These values and quit locations take into consideration speed and occurrence of that monster. You may encounter more should you bypass that quit point. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Gi Gue has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Fun Facts *Gi Gue is the only monster in the game that drops the Sealed J-Sword. It is also exclusive to Skyly players. *Gi Gue is the only Episode II miniboss that drops body parts which can be converted into enemy weapons. *Gi Gue is one of the two non-boss Native monsters that does not leave behind blood on the ground when killed. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 2 Monsters Category:Central Control Area monsters